


[P]ain

by ReflexiveParanoia



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: But it's there, Mentions of Major Character Death, Mentions of Violence, Other, Spoilers, The 2B/9S is More Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReflexiveParanoia/pseuds/ReflexiveParanoia
Summary: Emotions are prohibited.Feelings are prohibited.But what about pain?For pain is nothing if not a feeling.





	1. 2B

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic. I'd appreciate any constructive criticism you could offer. Please enjoy!

YoRHa No.2 Type B was used to pain.

She was used to feeling it. Couldn't be a very effective combat model without a high pain tolerance. She had been shot, stabbed, dismembered, beaten, even killed on more than one occasion. While those were not experiences she would _willingly_ go through again, she had made her peace with the reality of her role as a combat unit. She had taken her fair share of emotional damage as well. Every time her blade sunk into [his] flesh, she felt it. Every time her hands wrapped around [his] throat, she could scarcely breathe. Every time she brushed [him] off, ignored [his] requests for rest, acted as though [he] wasn't her entire world, a pang unlike any other. Whenever [he] smiled, or pouted, or went off in [his] own little world, explaining to her the intricacies of the humans, or the unsolvable nature of the machines, she died, just a little. [His] beaming face would shift, covered in blood, or gasping for air that would not come. She would shut [him] down, rattling off some canned phrase about the restricted nature of emotions, and hope he wouldn't notice the hitch in her voice, or the shift of her face.

YoRHa No.2 Type B was used to pain.

She was used to dealing it. For every injury she sustained, she dealt back two-fold. Machines, rogue Resistance members, deserters, ~~[him,]~~ she had killed her fair share. She tried not to think about the weight of the bodies that lay upon her soul like dirt on a casket. Tried not to think about how hurt [he] must feel when she refuses to call him what [he] asks her to. About how unfeeling she must seem, and how much of a monster she truly was.

YoRHa No.2 Type B was used to pain.

Why, then, did it never stop? Every deserter she killed, even machines recently, left a scar upon her mind. An afterimage whenever she closed her eyes. A voice screaming in her dreams. And every time she snuffed out the only [light] in her dark world, it was akin to pain unending. Searing hot, yet deathly cold. A throbbing, aching, dull, yet sharp pain persisting to her very core.

YoRHa No.2 Type B was used to pain.

  
That doesn't mean she can't feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are prohibited.  
> Feelings are prohibited.  
> But what about pain?  
> For pain is nothing if not a feeling.

Yorha No.9 Type S was used to pain.

He was used to feeling it. Although it was unusual for a scanner model like him to see so much activity, he had gotten somewhat used to it. Travelling with [her] never ceased to be exciting, even if said excitement would see him injured more often than not. He's had his systems violeted by the enemy on more than one occasion. The feeling of a godless machine poking and prodding around in your head is an experience he would not wish upon anyone. Each and everytime he practically begged her to call him Nines, he did so bracing for failure. And fail he did, again, and again, and again, and again. [She] nearly always kept him at a cold distance. Any moment of brief warmth on her part would only serve to give him false hope, before [her] next words brought him spiraling down to earth. He had even died before. Again, and again, and again, and again. [Her] blade in his chest, [her] hands around his throat. He always figures it out, and yet it always comes to pass. Killed by the one he loves the most.

Yorha No.9 Type S was used to pain.

He was used to dealing it. Most scanner models stuck to hacking. While he was no slouch in that department, better than most he'd wager, he was still quite skilled with a blade. Not as skilled as [her]. Never the less, he could mow down machines quite handily. He's even killed an android before. That particular memory hangs heavy on his conscience. Even if they were a traiter to the Resistance, to YoRHa, to humanity, they were still kin to him. Their lifeless body haunted his dreams. He knew he hurt [her] too. On some level, he even wanted to. Everytime, just before his life flickered out, he could see the agony [she] went through. Sometimes he was angry, other times confused. But everytime, he felt sorry. Sorry for hurting her.

Yorha No.9 Type S was used to pain.

So why, then, did it never stop? Surely one must build up a tolerance to such agony, else one could not keep going. But maybe that's just it. Maybe he doesn't have the option to stop. That's one luxury no amount of money in the world could get him. It's always the same. He lives, he loves, he learns. Too much. He loves, he dies, he forgets. Again, and again, and again, and again.

Yorha No.9 Type S was used to pain.

That doesn't mean he can't feel it.


End file.
